A Demon Named Mail Jeevas
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: Mello saves Matt from his mother, but Mello is an exorcist. Mello doesn't know that Matt's not completely human, but what will happen to Matt if he finds out. Story about young Matt and Mello- and Oh yes monsters. OOC and lotsa happy crack. A little but, not usual Mello and Matt bad language. MxM a hint of LxL later and more! Kinda a crossover into the Blue Exorcist world (kinda)
1. Mail Jeevas, Human

Matt finally gave up. His large green orbs closed to the world as his hand laid on top of his goggles. The blood draining from his body was sickly warm and melted though a shallow layer of snow revealing a soft grass that was now under his fragile body. Matt heard a set of footsteps approach him. He was done and he knew it. But that didn't mean he didn't hate losing.

"I've found you what are you going to do, demon?" He felt the cold harshness of a blade tingling on his neck. No one would find him, no one could save him. The people who were supposed to care for him, wanted him dead. Matt wouldn't give his mother the satisfaction of begging, he let his eyes slip into darkness and ignored the knife's feel on his numbed skin.

"GET OFF HIM!" Matt's eyes opened so slightly, he saw his mother right next to him, only knocked out. Damn. She wasn't dead.

Matt woke up and was shocked, quickly sitting up, ignoring the wounds opening in his side, as his eyes flew over the room. It was clean, well-kept and overall nice. He picked up the goggles someone had put by him and placed them happily over his eyes.

"Thought you wouldn't make the night." Matt looked over to the thin boy, only slightly older than him that entered the room with his washed clothes.

"I got the stains out... but I can't fix the tears."

"That's alright." Matt's voice quiet next to his, partially bcause the pain.

"Who are you?" Matt gulped.

"Mail Jeevas, you?" The blonde didn't laugh or question his first name like many would.

"Call me Mello."

"Then call me Matt."

"Alright Matt why was that woman trying to kill you?"

"I'm a demon." The large goggles fell off Matt's face as Mello stared down into the boys bright eyes.

"You a demon? How?" Matt realised what he had said, he also didn't want Mello to try and kill him too.

"My mother said that I was a demon, and when she said I couldn't be purified she tried to kill me." Mello ruffled the younger boy's hair "One great mom." Matt nodded,

"I liked my first mom much better." Mello saw the boy wasn't kidding,

"Where is she?"

"Off in heaven."

"Do you have any other family?"

"Nope." Mello put his face in his hand,

"your helping me with my job then and around the house."

Mello turned around as he greeted a man who came down the stairs, he looked back at Matt,

"This is my father." Matt eyed Mello's father and saw they shared the skinny frame, but is father's hair was much longer and put back into dark ponytail with only a few bangs escaping. His glasses lit up as he looked at Matt and he began to smile widely.

"One of your friends Mello?"

"He'll be living with us."

"You should have told me sooner-" He went down to Matt and began to look at his wounds, he nodded as he rebandaged the young boy. "What's your name?" Matt asked politely.

"Call me dad, since it seems you'll be here a while-"

"-I see my son has failed to notice, you are in fact not human." Matt stopped and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, I wont tell. There's no telling how Mello will react, he hates any demon-" Dad stopped and smiled eyes closed.

"Here take this bracelet, it will protect your identity from anyone, no one will know unless you tell them. Wear it at all times, Mello will gain the ability to identify demons in the next few weeks." Matt nodded and smiled and hugged him around the neck, crying ever so slightly. "Thanks dad." "Thank you, get some rest."

Matt woke up again to Mello chanting something while his wounds were drenched in some kind of burning liquid.

"What are you doing!"

"Using holy water and an old spell to help heal you up faster." Matt began to shoot up but doubled in pain,

"Stop!" Matt cried out. Dad came rushing down the stairs and grabbed a towel cleaning up the holy water.

"Mello, you performed the spell wrong! Let me take care of this..." Dad's hands began to glow as Matt's wounds began to close and lessen, leaving a large scar on his stomach. Dad got up to begin breakfast and Mello dropped down by Matt's head,

"I thought that it would help-"

"Don't worry about it, maybe I'm allergic to magic." Matt laughed pathetically as he sat up, grabbing Mello's hand and dropping to the floor. "You've already healed me up enough don't you think?" Mello smiled and led Matt to the kitchen.

Mello called to his father, "Whatcha makin'?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Mello threw a fist in the air and sat down. When dad had made two peoples worth of pancakes Matt went over and offered to finish while he ate.

"Mello you brought home a real sweetie!" Mello blushed a little and Matt slid the goggles over his eyes and examined the tight bracelet Dad had given him. It was made of some kind of organic material and had metal laced into it connected to a red jewel with two faces one on each side. Matt pulled his long sleeve over the bracelet and continued with his pancake cooking until he had deprived the small bowl of its batter. Matt sat at the table and cut a pancake into neat little squares with a knife and fork before he finally began to eat it. He finished before Mello and Dad, since he only ate one pancake and they ate A LOT.

Mello whispered to his Dad "Why did he eat so little, and all the cleaning and cooking." Dad whispered back

"He was abused by his mother Mello, why do you think he acts this way?" Mello stopped and put a large pancake and tapped Matt's back, "Your so skinny, here eat this." Mello did the dishes while Matt compliantly ate the pancake, Dad began to speak

"Don't worry you can eat till' your full." Matt nodded and picked up Dad's dish and his own and put them down a few inches from the sink and made sure he went the long way around the counter as not to touch Mello or step over the dish washer. Dad Motioned to Mello

"I'll finish up, you come show Matt what we do-" Mello nodded.

"That boy has a nasty curse, don't touch him with anything that would vanquish a demon, and be careful, it's a rare curse I'm not sure of all of it's affects." Mello stopped and stared at Matt before he took him upstairs. Mello led him into a large room,

"Mello, what do you guys do?"

"Were exorcists. We get rid of anything between ghosts and demons." Matt looked around the dimly lit room, there were weapons, and a magnitude of other items he couldn't name. Matt walked over to an object that was emanating a strong blue light. Mello picked it up and it wrapped itself tightly around his left arm and he shot a low blast at the ground.

"You can try it, it shouldn't hurt you, it just pulls power from the exorcist and shoots it." Mello put the object around Matt's frail hand Matt shot a small blast at the ground, that instead of blue the flames carried an white iridescent hue. Mello's eyes opened wide and he pulled the charm of of Matt's hand.

"What is it?"

"These, aren't supposed to change color." Matt nodded, "Your not hurt are you?"

"Not in the least." Matt opened a small box and a small lizard-like creature crawled out and Matt picked it up.

"Matt! Don't that's a-!" Matt smiled at the creature that brushed it's dark red skin against Matt's cheek.

Mello held up his gun, "Matt move away from the dragon." Matt brushed the side of the creatures head, "Why?"

"That's a very dangerous demon."

"He seems harmless." Matt's eyes closed half-expecting Mello to fire at him, he didn't want the creature he would call a demon to die. He just didn't. Dad came into the room and grabbed the gun out of Mello's hand and set it down.

"Dad, he let out the-"

"Dragons are dangerous, but Mello it looks like this hatchling just bound himself to Matt."

"But dragons only bind to great excor-" Mello stopped himself and Matt smiled a cheesy grin, guessing he wasn't the only demon getting away with it. The goggles fell of Matt's head and the young dragon tucked itself into Matt's neck.

Dad laughed and patted Mello's back. "He's a natural." Matt stepped closer,

"He's harmless now see?" Matt turned his head to the little creature, "_You wouldn't hurt him right?_" Mello stared widely at Matt stepping back,

"Where'd you learn how to speak like that?" Matt's head turned to the side, and dad stepped in.

"It's not uncommon for curses, calm down Mello." Mello nodded and pulled out a small weapon.

"This is my favorite, it uses determination and power to shoot this kind of flame along the sides of the sword." The small piece of metal exploded into a long sword coveted in flames.

Matt nodded, "What am I gonna use?" Dad pulled out an unassuming bright object, that bound itself to the bracelet Matt was wearing. "What is it?" Mello interrupted,

"I've never seen that before-"

"With this you can stun, well anything. You can also kill if you use enough raw power. Mello will bring you to the basement to get used to the weapon." He turned to Mello, "Stay out of the room when he uses it, get some meat out of the fridge."

Dad turned back to Matt when Mello left the room,

"Matt, talk before you stun and it takes a great deal of force to kill with that, but you are strong. Never fight angry."

"I won't." The little boy ran his fingers over the bracelet that had just given him another power that wasn't quite so human.


	2. Mail Jeevas, Monster

Matt curled up in a ball, little Mimz (his dragon) in his hair and a Mello to his left. If Matt had been awake he would have admitted it was the best and coziest he had ever slept. Mimz was woken by Matt's tossing and turning when she saw Mello's bright hair, she looked down at the red hair and then wobbled to the bright and warmer Mello hair.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Matt shot up groggily, "What is it?" He pointed to Mimz who was currently sleeping on his head, Matt picked up the dragon and went to sleep. Because really Mello it's just a dragon. Matt eventually woke again and stepped over Mello who fell back into his 'beauty sleep' after he threatened to kill Mimz.

Matt yawned as he pulled out some bacon and eggs. Mimz grabbed some plates while he fried the food.

"_Will you put some bread in the toaster_?" Mimz nodded

"_sure"._

"_Pretty soon you'll be able to make breakfast by your self." _ Mimz finished and propped herself on the nape of Matt's back, though she was light she would soon out grow Matt's shoulder, even though Matt was young he couldn't grow as fast as the dragon. Mello came in the room yawning and Matt set out his plate along with a knife and fork.

"Matt, you don't need to cook." Matt nodded and brought the other two plates to the table. Dad burst happily into the kitchen gleaming with energy.

"Matt! Today you get to go on your fist exorcism!" Mello coughed on his toast, "It took me years to-"

"He'll be going with you, and you were much younger than he is when you started." Matt smiled excitedly, and looked over to Mello who began to blush ever-so-slightly.

"I'll get ready so we can go." Mello muttered while bringing his plate to the sink. Matt smiled and gave some of his bacon and eggs to Mimz before devouring the toast and beginning the dishes. When Mello stepped out into the hall, Dad was there waiting for him.

"This exorcism is simple with a few garden spirits that scared a family. Don't kill them, bring them back, we're going to release them into the forest."

"But they-"

"All they did was appear and ask for their homes not to be destroyed, it would hurt Matt if you killed them." Mello turned his face away from his father and nodded before rushing upstairs to get dressed.

Matt held a small coin in his hand, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Mello held his,

"Tell it to take you to 3904 Bakerstreet."

"How is that going to work?" Mello shrugged and pushed the coin into a small indent in the door to the basement, when he opened it he was inside the clients house. Mello nodded at Matt and walked out of the house and into the large overgrown garden. Mello started looking through the leaves.

"_Hello is there anyone here?" _Three small spirits came through the plants and to the clearing Matt was standing in.

"_We're the spirits of this garden..." _Matt looked to Mello with sad eyes,

"The owner wants to destroy the garden but, they have stopped her and her children so far." Matt looked down to the spirits and eyes the urban area, nearly devoid of plant life except for little spots of green in yards-

"_I can take to a forest where, you can't see the end of the trees, even after the horizon." _They nodded, eyeing the small garden, the smallest of the three picking up a little fern.

"_We'll go." _Matt let them on his opposite shoulder and Mimz who started to growl into the bushes. Mello perked up and a large dog-like creature burst through the small sea of plant life. Matt stared at the creature wide-eyed. Scales decorated it's spiky skin as it growled menacingly up at Matt. Mello pulled out his sword and much to every ones surprise Matt drew out a hand to stop him and sat down. The garden spirits hid behind him while Mello stood shell-shocked.

"Mello put down that weapon."

"Matt he's-"

"A demon?"

"I'm not sure-" Matt cut him off, "_Why are you angry?" _The beast ran close to Matt and glared fiercely into his eyes.

_"You HUMAN SCUM destroyed my beautiful home! My child a-" _The beast stopped and hovered over Matt.

_"I'm not human."_ Matt lifted his wrist and showed the bracelet The beast recognizing it's old origin.

_"I understand what it's like to have your home destroyed before your eyes, anger isn't the answer you need to move one before-" _

_"BEFORE WHAT!" _

_"In my case, it was death in yours, your child you said?" _

_"SHE'S SICK FROM THE HUMAN FUMES!" _

_"I can take you where the air is fresh, where I escaped to, you need to move on to save her-" _Matt stopped talking as the beast bit into his arm,

"Mello don't!" Matt stopped his sentence in a gasp for air. The beast shot back at the disgusting taste of Matt's blood.

"_Go get your daughter." _ Matt said standing and walking to the exist followed by the spirits and Mello.

"Your just gonna leave that beast out here!" Mello said shaking from rage and fear.

"He's coming back, with his daughter." Matt said hand held over his arm,

"You mean he's coming back with BACKUP!" Matt merely shook his head as the beast came back, with a much smaller creature tiredly riding on his back. Mello took Matt's coin and brought them back to the basement, where Matt and Dad led the creatures outside. The beast looked downward before running off,

"_Thank you." _Matt smiled brightly when Dad looked him in the eyes,

"That demon could have killed the both of you, Matt not all demons can be saved." Matt looked up to Dad in the eyes.

"I've seen ones that can't, he wasn't. He's never hurt a human before, I could tell." Dad nodded reassured in Matt's judgement, Mello came outside with a lump of ointment and bandages. Dad went inside and Matt and Mello sat down.

Mello let out a pity laugh "Normally we'd was out a bite like that with holy water, but your an odd one, I guess."

"I guess I am."

"The poison in his saliva didn't seem to have any effect."

"We're you scared?"

"What were you thinking..."

"That he didn't deserve to die."

"Matt demons are horrible and cruel beings-"

"So are humans." Matt said smiling green eyes lighting up as his goggles laid lonely on his neck.

"But demons kill, plunder, most act like animals."

"Have you ever seen a war?"

"Some **are** animals, Matt some feed off people." Matt nodded and looked at Mimz who decided to take a little nap.

"Is Mimz one?"

"Some dragons are..."

"Some." Matt laughed and laid back, a little nap couldn't hurt it'd been a busy day.

Mello looked at the peculiar boy, his shirt was had been shifted in sleep revealing his stomach, which showed how scrawny he was and his pale skin accented the maze of scars that seemed to flock to his flesh.

"Matt who are you?" Mello said as he corrected the boy's shirt and Mimz watched protectively.

"Mimz, Your a demon?" Mimz nodded. "All demons are horrible creatures, but then why does this little boy have the power to find good in them?" Mimz stared obviously confused, mostly because the dragon didn't have a good understanding of English. Matt moved a little in his sleep, and Mello noticed a feather in this hair. He pulled it out despite Mimz and examined it, he's never seen I bright-red feather like that. He wasn't a demon was he? He couldn't be. He looked down at the boy and got up to visit the bathroom and throw the feather away, one thing didn't change in Mello hated demons.

Matt woke up to the sweet smell of food and headed down stars Mimz at hand. Dad smiled as he welcomed the boy into the room. Mello was already sitting down waiting to eat,

"I'd like you to go on another mission this time." Matt nodded sleepily and sat next to Mello his little hands sprawled against the table. Mimz flew over to dad, who's shoulder wasn't in the least too big for a full-grown man, fit her perfectly, unlike Matt's shoulder she'd outgrown.

"There's a mass of hobgoblins in a little village called Auburn, they've been causing a lot of trouble and some have even been setting up accidents."

"I see..." Matt replied warily and began eating. Mello took the sword out of his pocket and looked at dad.

"Do we kill them?"

"Matt hobgoblins, are well usually not as bad as goblins but, they are stupid, they come from hobs that don't want to help anyone anymore. They exist to cause mischief."

Dad turned to Mello and continued,

"but we're catching these to go to one of the schools, to basically teach the students demon behavior."

"Should you teach with an example of stupidity and hate?" Matt got up and grabbed the plates washing them before he had to go catch hobgoblins. Matt trailed behind Mello and came out into the open, isolated town they would start hunting in. The town looked deserted and Matt spotted a pair of hobgoblins and figured why the heck not.

_"Hello, I'm Matt." _The hobgoblins smiled and appeared behind him and then in front of him, but to much of their displeasure he remained looking in the same direction he had been. They went before and stared at his smiling face.

"_I'm maricia and this is lacy."_ One of the hobgoblins commented. Mello hit Matt on the back of the head,

"Don't talk to the hobgoblins."

Matt sighed and muttered so Mello couldn't hear,"_Nice meeting you." _

Mello and Matt looked around the deserted town, it had been deserted for weeks it seemed. Matt began to speak,

"I don't like the-" He was stopped as he turned back to see a towering beast. Mello's sword lit up and Matt looked up eyes wide.

_"Try and get the master and then his offspring and-"_ the dragon eyed Matt. _"and a baby dragon come." _ Mimz looked at the towering dragon and shivered, Matt seemingly awestruck. _"Why did you want to see Dad?" _

_"Ahhh so the boy speaks the language of beasts."_

Matt held out his arm and the bracelet on it.

_"That magic is beyond even my time, or maybe I missed it-" _ Mello was starting to shake at the sight of the huge beast and brought his sword closer to himself. The dragon knocked the weapon out of Mello's hand and picked him up with his tail. Matt picked up the sword that had returned to its metal state and chased after the dragon. Once in the cave the large dragon looked back at Matt and Mimz.

_"You feeling brave boy?"_

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "You two will lure the master here."_

_ "What do you want with him?"_

_ "Little dragon you bound yourself to a fool." _The dragon pushed Matt against the wall with Mello and Mimz started to curl up in the small space between the wall and Matt.

"Matt, he's after the power Dad has."

"How can he get your dad's power?"

"By killing him." Matt nodded and sighed. Matt stood up tall and strong.

_"He's not coming, he sent us on a little mission..." _

_"When your late he'll come." _Matt sat down and, there was no rule that said he couldn't nap.

He woke up to see the large dragon hissing at Dad. "We meet again Vansmeare."

"I'm glad I have the honor." Matt looked over to dad and shot up next to Mello. The next thing he saw the front of the room was roaring with flames. Dad coughed escaping the flames and sending his weapon down into the dragons thick neck. His blade got stuck in the dragon's neck and Vansmeare bashed him into the cave wall. Hitting his head Dad passed out and Matt rushed out in front of him.

_"Don't touch him." _The dragon scoffed and inched closer. Matt shut his eyes and began to slip the bracelet of his wrist and dropped his goggles to the ground. Matt rushed toward the dragon and his entire body became engulfed in his own flames as feathers began to fall, what Mello saw next made it obvious what Matt was.

Off his red and orange feathered body came constant bursts of blue and even green hot flames, Matt was a phoenix. Vansmeare slid back from the creature. "Phoenixes never die" he cried out.

"I guess I don't either." Matt flew above him and began to scar and burn the dragon with the fire the flew off him. The dragon's flesh turned to ash and all that remained were his bones. Matt's flames died down revealing the soft feathers that covered his body and turned torwards Matt, giving him a look that was an attempt at a smile. Mello shook his head and ran over to his dying father, Matt scooted him aside and let go a small tear that dripped into Dad's flesh and closed the wounds.

Matt drew a heavy sigh and changed back into his human form, it was dead winter and he was completely naked. He slipped the bracelet back on and stared at Mello. Mello turned away, and looked at his father, "He's not getting up."

Matt sighed, "Then he's never going to." Mello threw his jacket at the boy who was beginning to cry.

"WHY NOT!"

"Because if he's not already cured by the tears, he's already begun to move on." Matt curled in a ball and hid inside Mello's leather jacket, Mello couldn't feel his father's heart beat. Mello dropped himself on his father's corpse and Matt picked up his goggles. He put his arm comfortingly around Mello. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!"

Matt grew an unemotional stare in his eyes as he turned to leave the cave Mimz not far behind. Matt walked out into the snow with nothing but Mello's leather jacket and kept walking, and walking. Mimz rode on his back as Matt left a trail of footsteps in the snow, one after another and then the next. He carried on like that for two hours, before he finally passed out in the snow. The fact he was still alive was just a reminder he wasn't human.

**REVIEW! Unless you want Matt to walk endlessly through the snow forever. Review and save poor Matt! Review if you want to get to the MattxMello and all the Matty and Mells callin'!**


	3. Mail Jeevas, The Living

Matt woke up, in his house. No inside his MOTHER'S house. Matt warily reached to put o his goggles and saw his mother had dressed him in some of his old clothes and Mello's jacket laid folded beside him. His mother came in the room followed by the steam, that smelled of tea in the two cups she was carrying on a silver tray.

"You gave me quite a scare, disappearing like that and all- You'll need to heal up, you're covered in cuts and all." Matt stared at her warily, but smiling politely. _She acts like she had nothing to do with it, at least she's sane at the moment._ "I'll leave you here for now, so rest up."

"Thank you." Matt got up heavily and looked in Mello's pocket, he had the coin Mello needed to get home. Matt slipped on a pair of his old shoes and put on Mello's jacket, for he had none of his own. Matt jumped out his window and ran into the snow, Mello was somewhere out there jacket less and probably lost. Matt walked wandering as straight as he could, in a desperate attempt to reach the village he and Mello had departed from. Matt stopped, he looked back at where he had just been seconds ago, his mother was glaring at him viciously, knife in hand. Run. That's all Matt thought as he bolted off in the woods.

His little malnourished body against the force of a full grown woman. But Matt wasn't going to give up. He had a mission, a goal. He had a blonde to save. Matt's thoughts stopped, where was Mimz. He gulped and started in a loop, running back to the house.

Hopefully, the woman hadn't killed her. He really hoped she hadn't. He was nearing the house when he saw Mimz circling in the air, only slightly more dignified than a vulture. _"Mimz!" _Matt coughed knowing there was much left in him. Mimz saw him and his mother and swooped down and came back up, Matt stopped she was trying to send Mello a signal. Matt's Mother quickly rammed her elbow into the back of Matt's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Matt woke up groggily, he could feel cold of snow on his skin, and he bean to wonder why he was the one who always lost consciousness. He began to survey the area, his mother was heating up a large amount of hot water. Matt knew what that meant, she was trying to purify his spirit again.

He looked up, Mimz was still frantically signaling, it amazed Matt that she hadn't shot her down or anything yet. His mother filled a large metal tub with the water she had been boiling, "Oh I see your awake, I'm glad. You wouldn't want to miss this." Matt for a minute, really wished he hadn't woken up.

Matt tried to break free of the rope his mother had looped his hands and feet in, "Struggling won't save you, only this will." Matt began to wail and called to Mimz _"Mimz cut the rope, burn it! Get me out! SAVE ME!"_ Hearing her son use the talk of demons she thrust him in the tub, ignoring his whimpers and cries.

Mimz dove down and struck his mother with a brilliant spark of bright red flames. His mother threw her knife at the young dragon, cutting he fragile skin, connecting each of her long fingers, or you could simply say her wing. The young creature shrieked and began to run through the forest, seemingly abandoning Matt. Matt could feel his skin burning and could smell his flesh cooking. Each breath of air became more worthless as the sheer pain threatened to kill him, let alone the damage to his body.

Matt saw he was alone, alone with that hideous smile of his mother's, through the steam, but visible enough to destroy Matt. What Matt didn't see was Mello and Mimz quickly running to the tub, all he saw was his mother fall in with him, before he lost consciousness for that last time._ She's gotta be dead this time._

Matt looked up beside him and saw Mello's sleeping face, the skin around his eyes reddened by what seemed to be tears. He put his bandaged hand to Mello's face waking him. Mello gently put down Matt's hand, "Matt I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Telling you to go" Mello stopped a second to think.

"I don't see why you went home though."

"Me? Go home? Nah, she just found me passed out in the woods." Mello's eyes got a little wider.

"I was only wearing your jacket." Mello looked down at Matt and his eyes became misty, Matt started a coughing fit but quickly quieted down.

"I didn't tell you what I really was, and I forgot about the token." Mello's eyebrows deepened a bit but then he relaxed.

"Just worry about getting better, alright."

"I know a way I can get better faster."

"How-?"

"Can you take off the bandages and the bracelet?" Mello nodded.

"Do you wanna leave the room?"

"No I can stay." Matt's body began to change, much like before, but without all the flames. His dying skin changed to feathers and his deathly look became one with that of a legendary beast. Mello's mouth stood agape and Matt took a cup and filled it with his own tears. His feathers changed back into his broken human skin and Mello began to slowly drip the tears on his body.

After finishing Matt sat up, "There's hardly any scar left-" "Mello I'm starving." Matt threw on his goggles and sat at the table happily while Mello made some pasta. Mello brought over his and Matt's bowl. Matt noticed Mello was staring at him and blushing, "Mello is something wrong?"

"You're naked." Matt realizing that he wasn't clothed immediately covered himself up. Mello started to laugh nervously and Matt's head turned to the side. Mello came over to his chair and sat down next to Matt, pulling his own shirt off and putting it on the smaller Matt. "Just wear that while we eat." Matt nodded and continued eating his pasta happily getting seconds. "Is my mom dead?" "I didn't check." "That sucks."


	4. Mail Jevas, The Begining

"Matt I know you really want to be an official exorcist, if they find out what you really are-" "They won't." Matt taped the bracelet that always hung brilliantly on his wrist, meeting Mello's eyes.

"You don't have to-"

"I gotta help out too don't I?"

"Just be careful hot-shot."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Why not?" Mello looked at him with a mock hurt displayed openly on his face. Matt patted Mells shoulder,

"Mells, they couldn't kill me even if they wanted to. Don't worry, it's disturbing when you do."

"Alright _Matty_."

"Don't say that when I'm being judged."

"Don't worry I will."

"Hey Matty are you nervous?" "Not in the least." "That's no fun." Mello swung open the large wooden door that let into the small office Matt had previously made an appointment in. Mimz looked around cautiously, surveying the people that walked past them as they neared the huge desk. "I'm Mail Jeevas, I called in a few days ago."

"I remember it's not often we get new recruits, your being interviewed on the third floor, room 103."

"Thank you."

"Your friend and dragon will have to wait outside." "Understood." Mimz let out a slight hiss, as she scurried to catch up with Matt who had already found his way over too the elevator. "Hey Mells, how old were you when you had to do this?"

"Too young. Don't worry I'll be right outside." Matt accepted Mells hand in his as they rose in the near empty elevator, to the third floor. Matt opened the door and left Mello and Mimz in the hallway. Matt shock the old man's hand as he took his seat, "Mail Jeevas, I've heard quite a bit about you."

"You have? I wasn't aware that people spoke, or even knew of me for the matter."

"You did kill one of the most notorious dragons the world has ever seen, were living with the Master and are bound." Matt rubbed the back of his neck and blushed slightly, "I guess that pulls some attention."

"Though among the whispers some may say, you're a scoundrel, a liar." "I'm not-" "Only some, Mail." Matt nodded and stared at the man intently.

"What weapon do you use?" Matt held up his wrist and the bracelet on it, "that's very old indeed, where did you get this?" "The Master." The old man touched the bracelet softly, "You dare bring a weapon in here?" "I can't take the bracelet off, ever." "May I inquire why?"

"I happen to have acquired a nasty curse." "The Master informed us before he- well Mail why do you want to be an exorcist?"

"I want to help people, and demons."

"Help demons?" "Not all demons are evil, some merely, aren't human."

"That's an interesting output, most exorcists hate demons, including your brother Mello."

"We've had our disagreements about demons, but he understands that not all demons should be killed."

"He's outside with your dragon isn't he?" "Yes, he and Mimz are close." "How is your dragons training?"

"She can speak English and has good control of her magic." "I see, on your first mission you brought a very old and powerful demon into your home, what possessed you to do this?" "He had no intention of hurting people, he just wanted to save his daughter."

"Would you be surprised if you heard that he'd killed someone?"

"I wouldn't believe it."

"Mail I think your ready for a test in your abilities." "I'm excited."

Matt stepped out of the room to see Mello had drifted of with Mimz in the hall, he blushed slightly and shook Mello's shoulder. "Hey, Mello they want me to go through some test of theirs." Mello stood up and Mimz stretched out across the floor, "Be careful." "Aren't I always?" "Don't just talk to the demons." "Why not?" "It's not normal even among exorcists." "But some can, I'd like to use that to my advantage." "Careful where you step Matt..."

"The rules are, well you have to retrieve the locket from the demons. However you defeat them is your own business. Ready Mail?" "Yes"

Matt walked out on the field, they had bothered putting in plants, rocks and all other kinds of things that made up a forest, including yes. Mosquitoes. Though Matt didn't care about mosquitoes since he'd never been bitten by one, he wandered forward anxious to meet the demons they had pitted him up against. _"Hello? Is anyone here?" _ Matt noticed a creature warilly come out of the bushes to his right, it had bright yellow eyes, it had a dark red skin, that was traced with many scars, the beast's long legged body and slim shape drew all the more attention to it's two heads.

It reminded Matt of that monster from Hercules, it probably was one from the myth. _"Humans are no longer welcome in my home." "How long have they kept you here?" _The beast turned one of it's head away but kept his eyes on Matt. _"Too long, far to long now." "Why don't you leave?" _The beast lowered it's head and snarled, eying Matt viciously. _"I understand, what's your name?" "Caducus, yours mortal?" "Mail Jeevas, nice name." _

_"Its meaning is far worse, than it's sound."_

_ "Why do you try and stop people from getting the locket?"_

_ "If I refuse then they'll kill my beloved."_

_ "I'm going to go have a word with them."_

_ "Your the first that's treated me with any respect since-" "Since when?" "Long in mortal years, the man they called Master." _

_"He was my dad, I'll try and get you out of here." _Matt came and knocked on the door he had entered previously, and it was opened in seconds.

"Will you guys let Caducus go?" "Forward aren't you?" The old man scoffed.

"Yes, I am. What reason do you have to let him and his beloved stay here?" "To test recruits of course."

"Why don't you get a demon who wants to?" "No demon wants to help test the worth of new exorcists." "Then why not have people do it?"

"Exorcists don't train to fight people." "They don't but, two people who have trained to fight demon make good matches."

"Mail, if you can get that demon to give you the locket, the name of his beloved and bring him into this room, then I will inform my superiors."

"It's a deal." Matt burst through the door this time leaving it wide open, _"Caducus!" "Yes-?" "I made a proposition with the man who's been keeping you here, if I can get the locket, your beloved name, and you step out into the room he'll let you go!" "How do I know it's not human lies!" _Matt stopped, his eyes carrying a vacant expression._ "People are rotten... could it hurt to try after so long?" _

_"How can you a human say against man!" _Matt held out his bracelet, letting the beast's eyes fall over it, looking at it and the marks on it. A deep cackle rose up from the Caducus's neck, _"They have no idea do they? What do you happen to be __**monster."**_

_"I'm human enough and you have the lock, we just need your beloved name." "They have never been able to tell his name, and I have refused to tell them, the thought of it passing over their lips is-" "Would you rather she be locked up forever?" _Caducus nodded _"his name is Ortus." "I see, let's go."_ They moved swiftly through the door Caducus eying the old man carefully. "The name and the locket?" Matt quickly handed over the locket. "Ortus." "Very good job, take them home with you." "What?" "They need to go somewhere, you live in an unpopulated area with a magnitude of other beasts." Matt nodded, "Where is Ortus?" "Outside with Mello." "Am I an exorcist?" "Of some sort, he looks like he's ready to attack please leave quickly." "Can do."

"Matt you just let another extremely dangerous demon through this house." "Yup." Mimz stuck out her tongue, "he be exorcist!" "I guess I am." Mimz who was slightly larger than a big dog jumped around happily then curled up in a little ball on the couch. Matt stood close to Mells looking him in the eyes, "were your worried?" Mello looked at the ground and refused to look up at Matt. Matt stepped forward, any closer and their bodies would be touching. Matt took up Mello's chin in his hand pulling it up. "Thank you." Mello slapped Matt's hand and stepped back rapidly. "Your welcome." Mello ran upstairs and Matt shook his shoulders, he had no clue what was wrong with him.

Matt stumbled into Mello's room half awake and shaking, he threw himself down right next to Mello waking him. "Mello-" The words rolled of his tongue in a pained manner, Mello wrapped his arms around the hurting boy, "Did you have a nightmare?" Matt nodded placing his head tightly in between Mello's neck and chest. Matt continued to shake, and Mello threw the blanket over him and pet the boy's bright red hair. Matt started to whimper and Mello began to talk to him, "Matt your not there anymore, your safe here, Mail." _"Mello-" _Mello continued to pet his hair, he still didn't understand how he could feel for this particular demon. Mello leaned down and snuck a small kiss on Matt's cheek, "Good Night demon."


	5. Mail Jevas, Near

Matt awoke in complete darkness, he looked around warily trying to find a light switch, _it should be 9 or 10 by now._ He neared where the wall he had planned to follow should have been, he took a few steps forward just to make sure. He knew he wasn't in his room. Matt continued his walk through the consuming darkness, to find, there wasn't anything there. "Mello! Mello! Where are you-?"

Matt secretly hoped it was a simple game, maybe to teach him something new, but the thoughts were pushed back due to their unlikeliness. Matt sat down, closing his eyes and taking air in through his nostrils, looking for anything that might indicate any movement, nothing. "Hello! _Hello!_ is anything there?" _"So the boy speaks with us?" "Yes, who are you?" "Just a shadow, nothing more nothing less." "Shadows don't have names?"_

The shadow snickered, "_I had a name, Ryuk." "Is it fine to call you Ryuk?" "I see no reason not to." "How do I get out of here?" "I am sadly not the one keeping you here, I simply stop any unfortunate events when those who are trapped attempt escape." "Just how long will I be in here?" _

_"I haven't the slightest clue."_

_"What is it?" "The gates are opening someone is letting you out." _Matt watched in awe as a blinding light filled the previous darkness, "_Are you coming Ryuk?" "I can't exist outside of this realm." _Matt ran into the light, his eyes too horribly blinded to see what was ahead of him, but he felt it, Mello's arms, they were thinner and longer than he remembered but he enjoyed the embrace while his vision became focused once more. "Mello where am I?" Matt eyed the unfamiliar room and noted a couple of fallen guards, but chose to ignore then for a moment. "It doesn't matter we're going home."

Matt had a huge grin on his face, his goggles dangled from his neck and didn't hide his bright, green, and happy eyes. "I don't think your taking him anywhere." Matt looked at the unfamiliar man blocking their one and only exit, "why can't I leave?" Matt hoped it would distract him a little and hey, he had no clue what was going on. "You are the most dangerous being I've ever scene, immortal, siding with the demons." "May I remind you I'm human?"

"A human that doesn't die from demon poison, a human that defeated a dragon with fire, a human that speaks the language of demons, a human that can't die in the other realm? I think not." "Sure it seems kind of unnatural but master told you didn't he? I'm just cursed." "I have never heard of such a curse." "Exorcists can see demons can't they?" "Yes, they can." "Do I look like a demon to you?" Matt snatched a small blade from Mello's boot, leaving a small bloody slice through his skin. "I bleed don't I?" "you do." "I age don't I?" "It seems you do." "I'm bounded with a dragon, don't they bound with humans?" The man scoffed thinking it over, "But you control demons." "No I talk to them, many of them are just as smart as humans."

"Mello, you understand this still a crime? Matt you're going to be watched over by one of my exorcists just to make sure." Matt nodded and Mello scowled, both of them walking quickly out the building. "How can you convince anyone to do anything by just TALKING?" "Magic of course." Matt walked out and saw Mimz's huge size, "How long was I in there?" "Only two or so years." "That's a a lot of years." "Yeah, you need a shower."

"Matt when you were gone I realized something-" "What?" "I love you and not just in a friendly kind way." "That's obvious." Mello pulled Matt's lips to his and Matt's eyes shot open and relaxed, he realized, _oh that's what he meant._ Their tongues had started to battle when the doorbell began ringing. They ignored it at first but, the ringing continued. They broke apart and headed to the frantic sounding door, "Since when does anyone come to our house?"

"Maybe it's a girl scout." Matt opened the door to find a man adorned in mostly white, even his hair, not silver but white. He walked in eying them, his eyes monotone. "Who are you?" _"Nate but call me Near." "Mello doesn't like it when people talk like demons." _"Ah I see, I'm Near, on of L's exorcists." Mello looked away from him, he hated whenever Matt spoke demon tongue, but here cam another guy that speaks it. "Pleased to meet you Near." Matt said inviting him in, Mimz began to hiss, when she realized Matt wasn't in danger she continued with her nap. "I've heard a lot about her, but she is really beautiful." "She's also not the friendliest."

"Neither are you." Mimz added rolling over to turn herself away from the noisy group.

"You can have my old room." "Won't you need it?" "Not anymore."

**An excuse to add in Near... I AM SO SORRY! I didn't update this forever, I couldn't cause my computer had been 'commandeered' by a MONSTER! Oh yeah please review so I'll know if anyone is still reading this thing.**


	6. Mail Jeevas, Merman

"Mells what's that smell?" Matt groaned to the sleeping boy next to him. "I don't know, it smells like-" Mello jumped up, suddenly awake, which was rare for this 'definitely not a morning person' person. "Fire!"

Matt and Mello skidded and tripped downstairs, Mello holding out a fire extinguisher much like he would point a gun. (He slept with one ever since an incident involving a flame demon which I will not name, since apparently that would be copyrighted because Gandalf the Grey just so happened to 'kill' him a few hundred years ago…)

When they came in Near was busy pouring water on a grease fire that had caught, with some charred mess he was trying to cook. Mello shoved him out of the way and extinguished the butt munch out of the grease fire and walked away satisfied until he realized Near had caught the house on fire. "What were you trying to do?"

"Fry eggs." "HOW DID THAT END UP IN A GREASE FIRE!" "I had to fry them…" "ARE YOU AN IDIOT YOU DON'T DEEP FRY THEM!" Mello raised his hand to hit Near and Matt grabbed it as he heard the albino whimper, "he didn't mean to Mells". Mello turned away from and told Matt to clean up the mess that now sat on their kitchen stove. Matt complied, using an old rag to scrape off the charred mess and did his best to return the pan to its former state.

Near watched him regretfully and made sure he was he was far out of Matt's way. "Thank you, for trying to make us breakfast." "_Sorry, I have little experience in __**cooking.**__" "Why do you insist in talking in a demon's language?" "I understand it better than English." "Didn't he send you to make sure I'M not a demon?" _

_"My father would know if his son was in fact, a demon." "Then why do you understand this language so well?" _

_"My mother locked me away with demons when I was young." "How?" "Well she wanted me to become a great exorcist; she wouldn't let me out until I murdered them." "Did you?" "No I escaped, numerous times." _"The only way demons aren't human is the fact they don't look human." "The only reason humans aren't demons is the fact the look human." Matt nodded and continued with his task, stopping only to plan out where he would be scrubbing next, "Matt are you going to be ready for our mission?"

Matt fiddled with the bracelet attached to his wrist, Near and Mello were opening the door to their mission, Mello had always been the one to carry the coins, since the incident with the dragon. Matt walked through astonished, it was beautiful; few sights could rival the one he was watching so only, the house sat on an open field that was only a hundred so feet way from a magnificent waterfall.

Matt began to think, _how could a dangerous demon live here?_

They walked out to waterfall, "I think there might be a cave behind the waterfall."

Near questioned Mello's conclusion, "what makes you assume there is a cave behind the water fall?" Matt broke into the conversation, "he watches a bunch of sappy movies." "Shut it Matt, we have to go behind the water fall to check." "Easier than done." "Matt I said 'shut it'".

"That's not what you said last nig-""**MATT.**" "Fine." They dodged the flowers growing near the rushing water and tried their luck on the cliff that surrounded its edges. Matt went out onto it first hoping, just hoping the slippery rocks weren't the last thing he was going to hold on to. He got a glance behind the water fall, for once Mello's TV experience was right, "There's a cave back here."

Mello screamed out excitement and gave Near a large pat on the back, "Take that Near!" Well maybe that little pat was too big for a ledge, it sent Near down the length of the fall, Near's body disappeared into the mist that was only broken with the tip of a few large boulders. Mello's smile slowly disintegrated, "I just- Near just-"

"He might still be alive."

"I'm so dead."

"We still have to go down and check." Matt and Mello made their careful decent down the waterfall to the disastrous bottom, "I can't see him."

"Keep looking."

Matt noticed something on, the other shore, it was silver, it had to be, and it had to be Near. Matt tore off his jacket, shirt and skinny jeans and made a hurried swim across, barely getting displaced by the fast moving water. A tail? He noted the fish tail, when he looked the creatures head, it was Near. Near was a merman, if he was still alive anyway. Matt sighed; he couldn't watch any die and do **nothing.** He slipped off his bracelet and changed form, ignoring the effect mist had on his feathers and let his tears fall on Near's body. Mello saw Matt's form and had started daring the river and still couldn't see what Near was. Near heaved in pain and Matt changed back as quickly as he could slipping the back on.

Near's eyes twinkled open, "for a second I thought I saw, am I dead?" "You're very much alive." Near attempted to crawl back up, when he realized his tail was currently on show. He pulled it into his body and stared frightened stiff at Matt and the approaching Mello. "So the boy's a demon?" Near winced at being called a demon, and looked away from the two Ms. "_I've got no problem with it."_

Near smiled widely at Matt, still a little embarrassed, Mimz hissed a little at Matt and continued with her little swim. Mimz was more or so commenting on how close he came to being hypocritical, though the only one who would know that is Mimz so we'll probably ignore it since never does anything important. Near's body began to regain, it's human form, realizing so he dunked his lower half under water and suggested they swim back over to the other side. The group nodded and Matt gave Near his for the time being, seeing as he hadn't any clothes that weren't completely destroyed.

They reached the back of the cave finding dragon that was only a little bigger than Mimz, "_why do the people here fear you?" "Not everyone is so informed about dragons." "How did they see you?" "We use the same river to fish." _ Matt turned his head over to the right side he didn't know what to do since it would be the same if he evicted the people. Near broke in and started some sort of incantation, and Matt looked at him wide-eyed. "_Humans can no longer see you but the second you hurt a human it wears off." "Where'd you learn that one?" "Atlantis." _"Where'd the dragon go?" They looked back at Mello and began to exit the cave Matt decided to answer Mello, "Gone, where you'll never see it again."


	7. Mail Jeevas, Chocolate

"Hey Near, how does your dad not know about you?" "My father was perfectly aware my mother was a mermaid."

"Why'd he send you then?" "To get the people who might want to kill you for being- well a demon." Matt set down his DS and looked Near straight in the eyes, "I'm not a demon." _"Doesn't make a difference to me." _ "NEAR I HEARD THAT."

Matt swooped his DS and lodged it in between his hands as he saw the angry Mello trudge down the stairs. Near quickly responded as the blonde began to sway over, "I'm sorry, my English can't explain everything." "Then learn," Mello began to slide away when he bent his head back at Near, "idiot."

A smirk drifted onto his face as Mello took over the kitchen.

"Matt, isn't tomorrow Mello's birthday?" "Wait, what?" "It was on his file I assumed you were aware." "Are you serious?" "Yes, but I couldn't find yours on file so I am unaware-" "We need to leave the house now, we've got a lot to get done."

Near nodded and Matt practically dragged Near into the small car. "_I still don't know your birthday." "I don't know it either."_

_ "We should pick a random day." "It doesn't work like that Near, when's your birthday." _Matt continued, his near speeding driving and Near stared at him periodically and spent the rest of the experience eying cars carefully. _"Wednesday." "You mean the day after Mello's?" "Yes."_

"That would have been nice to know."

"I didn't hide my file-"

"Okay you expect me to **come close to a file**?"

Near nodded, and ignored the fact Matt was unaware of the gesture, Matt made a sharp turn into a small parking lot, "Where are we?" "A candy shop."

"Why?" "Chocolate." "Doesn't Mello have plenty of chocol-" "No. That doesn't matter to him."

Near and Matt made their way into the store immediately searching through the chocolate section, or any chocolate they could find. Matt lifted one of the woven baskets made for taffy and pulled assorted truffles, chocolate bars, chocolate covered anything really, and threw them into the soon to be overflowing basket. "Hey clerk do you think I could talk to your manager?"

"Is something not to your sati-"

"I just know the guy."

The teenage boy ran upstairs to reach the manager, and as soon as he saw Matt his face broke out into a smile. "Nice seeing you here again!"

"Nice seeing you too Justin!" "Is it Mello's birthday?" "Yeah, it is and I was wondering if I could get a deal on all of this-"

"Of course! Of course! But I have some new orange chocolate that hasn't been put out yet!" Justin ran upstairs and Near eyed, no stared at Matt, he was a little, okay a lot, surprised. "Your on first name basis with the owner of a candy shop?"

"Mello likes chocolate, that's all I'm gonna say." The manager came down with three orange balls, one of which he opened and showed that under the tin there were slices of orange chocolate. "Those look good, here ring me up." He laughed at Matt, "just give me fifty bucks, I know your well over, but it's a lot better than having to sort through all that." Matt forked over the cash and made his way over to the door waving the whole while, "Thank you!" "Don't make that Mello upset, and remember to come back soon."

Near shuddered a little, and attached himself to the comforting seat. "Do we have anything else to get?" "Of course!" "What-?" "Jewelery and wine." "Classy." "Shut up, this is Mello we're talking about." "I vote jewelery first wine last." "No problem."


End file.
